I promise to make you happy
by Yona-Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy quien fue traicionada por lisanna la unica amiga que tenia en el colegio decide jamas volverle a tener ni la más minima confianza sin embargo podra ella ser feliz en el "Amor" Si quieren saber ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_La peor traición seria ser traicionada por tu amig confiandole un secreto y poniendole todas nuestra confianza pensando que lo guardaria y que jamas nos traicionarian pero ahi veces en que esas personas nos traicionan Contandoles, Gritandoles a todos nuestro secreto...Eso es algo que realmente nos doleria y que podria arruinar nuestra vida Queriendo vengarse de esos supuestos "Amigos" pero demonos cuenta que por mas venganza que querramos tomar eso no arreglaria nada Sin embargo podemos aprender algo muy Importante el no confiar en Nadie._

- _ **Prometo Hacerte Feliz**_ -  
Sentimientos Rotos"

 _ **Fairy Tail: Propiedad de Hiro Mashima-Sama**_

* * *

_Hace mucho que te no te veia tan feliz Lu-chan-dijo una chica de cabellos Celestes de baja estatura mientras miraba a su amiga que estaba a su frente-Si estar con Sting te hace feliz no que me queda de otra que aceptarlo

_Si , Levy-chan conocer a Sting me cambio-dijo lucy con una mirada calida-Pero a pesar de eso no he podido olvidar lo que me hizo lisanna

_Si, traiciono tu confianza...pero aun no entiendo como la perdonastes

_Todos cometemos errores y lisanna me confezo que se habia arrepentido-miro hacia la ventana-Que hara todo lo posible por tener de nuevo mi confianza

_No cabe duda que eres una persona ala que admiro mucho-la abrazo dejando sorprendida ala rubia-Por eso no quiero que nadie te haga daño

_Lose, pero no tienes de que preocuparte Sting es una buena persona seria incapaz de hacerme daño-dijo lucy sepandose de levy y mirarla-Ahora debo irme

 _Despues de decir eso la rubia, ambas sonrieron mirándose con unas calidaz miradas llena de confianza y seguridad que solo ellas podían hacer, al pasar unos segundos lucy se dirijio ala puerta abriéndola y saliendo de ahí._

_Solo espero que Sting no le haga daño-dijo levy-O del lo contrario Natsu seria capaz de golpearlo

…

 _En una de las partes de la plaza se encontraba un tranquilo chico rubio de ojos color azueles mientras miraba su móvil y veía la hora que marcaban las 5:30, las chicas que pasaban a su alrededor se les quedaban mirando sin embargo eso al rubio no le importaba era ago raro ya que siempre enamoraba a cualquier chica con su mirada y sonrisa puso una mano en su frente –Que demonios me pasa- decia en su mente –Porque desde que conoci a esa chica ya no soy el mismo- volteo y miro sorprendido ala chica que esta a su frente llevando puesto un vestido rojo con unas botas negras traía puesto uncollar de perlas y su cabello recojido en una colesta –Acaso es posible que yo- seguía diciéndose a su mismo la rubia solo lo miraba con una sonrisa._

_Sucede algo Sting-pregunto lucy acercandose al el-Estas rojo

_N-No pasa nada-dijo mirando sonrojado ala chica-Vamos entremos

_SI-nuevamente sonrio a lo que sting no dejaba de sonrojarse

 _Narra Sting._

 _Porque…porque todos mis planes salieron mal, se suponía que solo jugaría con ella fue una apuesta que hice con Rogue, Rufus y Orga siempre enamoraba a cualquier chica que se me ponía en mi camino y después terminaba con ella ya que solo me gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos era así de fácil para mi, pero desde que conoci a lucy pude notar como algo empezaba a cambiar en mi y ahora no puedo dejar de verla Cada vez que escucho su voz me calma, sus ojos achocolatados me hacen que deje de pensar en el mundo y sus labios hacen querer besarla todo el tiempo fue entonces que pude enternder que yo Sting Eucliffe me he enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia._

_Tengo que encontrar una oportunidad para hablar con ella y decirle la verdad-miraba a su alrededor-Se que me odiara pero ahora que se que la amo are todo lo posible para que me perdone

_Sting seguro que te sientes bien-dijo lucy No has hablado mucho, si te sientes mal podemos dejar esta cita para la otra

_Lucy...Ahi algo que me gustaria decirte-dijo ocultando sus ojos

_Uh, esta bien vayamos a un lugar tranquilo

 _Sting solo asintió con la cabeza dirijiendose junto ala chica a un lugar en donde sentarse y poder platicar._

_Espera ire por algo de tomar-miraba la tienda-De pronto me dio algo de sed

 _Se dirijio hacia la tienda metiendo una mano en su bolso y sacando su cartera para pagar y agarrando la botella de agua, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba hace un momento parecía feliz pero dejo de sonreir al ver como sting platicaba con una chica peli-Blanca como para luego besarlo a lo que el rubio correspondio lucy sin darse cuenta dejo caer la botella._

 _El rubio al escuchar el ruido se separo de la albina lucy solo mantenía oculto sus ojos no quería ver mas era claro para ella pero sus pernas no les respondían._

 __Are!_ Lucy estabas aquí-dijo la albina poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro-Es que Sting no te ha dicho nada

_Callate Lisanna-dijo sting parándose y caminar hacia donde esta la rubia sin embargo ella dio un paso hacia atrás para no estar cerca del chico-Lucy esto tiene una explicación Fue lisanna la que me beso no fui yo

_Al verte asi puedo ver que Sting aun no te ha dicho la verdad-dijo mirando ala chica que no se movia

_ _¡Lisanna!_

 _Ese grito causo que la rubia reaccionara y las personas vieran esa escena._

_Lucy déjame explicarte

_N-No te acerques-Una lagrima rodeo su rostro

_Dile la verdad? Sting-se acerco abrazondo por detrás pero el lo rechazo-Dile que solamente estabas jugando con sus sentimientos ¡Dile!

 _Sting solo mantenía desviada su mirada, por otra parte la rubia no dejaba de derramar lagrimas al comprobar que lo que decía la peli-Blanca era verdad, Las personas que están ahí empezaban a murmurar lucy al sentir que podía mover sus piernas dio un paso hacia a delante para darle una cachetada al rubio lo cual el no puso ningún impedimento._

 _¿Solamente jugo con ella?...¿Pobre chica?..._

 ___ ¡Porque Sting?

_Al principio se suponía que era asi pero-la miro de frente poniendo sus manos en el hombro de la chica-Pero luego me di cuenta que realmente me habia enamorado de ti asi que lucy

_Sueltame-dijo lucy aun con lagrimas en el rostro-No necesito que me des ninguna explicación, con lo que vi me basta

_Lucy por favor dejame explicarte-dijo sting-Por favor

 _¿Es de lo peor?...¿Deberia darle verguenza?...¿Alguien deberia ayudarla?_

 __Por favor no me hagas más daño...Y sueltame sting_

 ___ Lucy

_¡Dijo que la soltaras!-hablo un chico pelirosa golpeando al rubio provocando que callera al suelo

_Nat-Natsu-san ¿Que haces aqui?

_Acaso no fui claro-esta vez dijo enojado-Te adverti que si le hacias daño a luce yo mismo te golpearia

_ _Acaso Natsu-_ dijo lucy en su mente- _Estuvo al pendiente de mi_

 _Lisanna se escondio en unas de las tienas para que no la viera el peli-rosa sin embargo era demaciado tarde sting solamente mantenia puesta su mano en la mejilla en donde habia recibido el golpe_

_Luce vamonos-agarro delicadamente la mano de la chica y sacarla aunque sea ala fuerza-Tu ya no tienes nada que hacer aqui

 _Lucy no podia apartar su mirada del chico que mantenia puesto su mano en su mejilla y ocultando sus ojos -Sting-murmuro aun le era dificil aceptar su realidad despues de todo se habia enamorado de el apesar de lo sucedido lo sigue amando, volteo su mirada viendo la cabellera rosa de su amigo que la jalaba para llevarla hacia la salidad sin embargo una mano la detuvo se sorprendio al ver que era el rubio que la miraba con una mirada de arrepentimiento._

 _El peli-rosa se molesto y golpeo la mano del chico poniendose en medio para evitar que se le acercara._

_Dejame dejarte algo claro Sting-dijo natsu mirandolo con una mirada fria-No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a luce

_Que me haras si me niego

_Te mato

_ _Interesante-_ Mostro una sonrisa en su rostro- _No pienso perder contra ti Natsu Dragneel...luc_

 _Miro a donde se suponia que debia de estar la rubia pero ya no estaba ahi se habia ido dejando a dos chicos sorprendidos y preocupados_

_Si la amas alejate de ella-dijo natsu-No ves el daño que le haces

_Es verdad ni yo mismo me daba cuenta del daño que le hacia alas chicas-ocultaba sus ojos para luego dejarlos verlos mirando seriamente al peli-rosa-Pero lucy es deferente a pesar de que ella me odie yo no me dare por vencido hasta que vuelva a estar conmigo

 _Natsu gruño y apreto sus puños comenzando a correr._

 ___ De verdad no lo entiendo-dijo la peli-blanca mientras ponia una mano en su frente-Que le ven ala zorra de lucy para que se enamoren de ella

_Lisanna-dijo el rubio mirandola friamente-Podrias por favor no insultar ala mujer que amo...Y respecto a tu preogunta

_Ah! Acaso tu de verdad?

_Lisanna realmente no entiendo tu odio hacia Lucy-dijo sting-Cuando estaba con ella pude darme cuenta que lucy no era una mala persona como tu me lo habias dicho, al contrario pienso que solame te quieres hacerle daño

_Que tonterias dices Sting

...

 _En un gran bosque con una gran cantidad de platas y animales se encontraban mientras una chica rubia sollosaba cerca de un rio recordando lo que le habia hecho la albina._

-¿ _Porque lisanna?-dijo con lagrimas en el rostro mientras miraba ala albina que estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor-¿Porque me traicionastes? ¿Acaso no somos amigas?_

 _-"Amigas" tu y yo-empezaba a reirse-Te equivocas lucy para empezar nunca lo fuimos...solamente me acerque a ti para saber un secreto tuyo y bien que lo encontre_

 _-Eso no te da derecho a gritarlo en frente de todos-dijo esta vez enojada-Si te confie un secreto era porque pensaba que eras mi amiga, si hubiera sabido que me traicionarias jamas te lo contaria_

 _-Solo hize lo correcto-dijo lisanna-Que Hibiki-sensei y tu son hermanos que por eso eras su alumna consentida que esa era la razòn por la cual te ponia buenas calificaciones a ti que a mi_

 _Lucy solo ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo._

 _-Por favor no exajeres no fue para tanto_

- _Te parece poco que hayan despedido a mi hermano-dijo lucy_

- _Lo que le pase a tu hermano me da igual-dijo friamente_

 _-¿Porque me odias tanto?_

 _-Me quitastes la amistad de Natsu-dijo lisanna-Y eso es algo que jamas podre perdonarte_

 _Su cabello brillaba por la luz del sol y sus ojos achocolatados no dejaban de derramar lagrimas Y_ _Una cabellera rosa se acercaba ala chica pegando a su rostro a su pecho_

_Porfin pude encontrarte Luce-dijo abrazandola con fuerza-No me perdonaria si algo malo te hubiera sucedido

_Nat...Su-murmuro-Porque tengo que sufrir

 _El peli-rosa oculto sus ojos y dijo._

 __Luce no importa cuanta sufras recuerda que siempre voy a estar de tu lado para protegerte-dijo natsu-Porque y-yo..._

 __Gra-Gracias Natsu-dijo sonrojada_

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _Capitulo: 2_

 _-Por lo que luchare-_

 ** _Bueno Minna que les parecio...espero con muchas ansias sus reviews :3_**

 ** _Se despide Misaki-Chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola minna!_**

 ** _ACLARACIÓN: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama pero la historia es mia_**

* * *

 ** _I Promise To You Happy_**

 ** _Capitulo 2. -Por lo que Luchare-_**

_ _¿Un Sueño? -dijo despertando lucy- No, Fue realidad_

 _Tapaba sus ojos con su mano derecha pues los rayos del sol lastimaban sus ojos -Pense que era solamente un sueño- murmuro lucy quitandose de encima la sabana y bajarse de la cama para dirijirse al baño y darse una ducha pero antes se habia visto al espejo y vio que sus estaban rojos e inchados de tanto haber llorado -Me veo muy mal- dejo de mirarse y se quito su ropa._

 __Sting solamente estaba jugando contigo, Lucy -recordo lo que le habia dicho su ex amiga- En ese momento pense en no creer en lisanna pero al ver bien el rostro de sting que desviaba su mirada para no mirarme de frente pude comprenderlo todo el realmente estaba jugando conmigo-cerro sus ojos para evitar que le cayera jabon en sus ojos_

 _¿Seria mejor perder la memoria? ¿Olvidarse completamente del mundo? Pero sabia que eso no iba a arreglar nada al contrario iba a empeorar las cosas si habia una cosa que podia hacer es olvidarse de el y empezar de nuevo ¿Pero como? Esa era la respuesta nadie puede olvidar a una persona que ama en el momento que uno lo diga._

 __¡Ma_ _ldición! -apreto sus dientes para evitar caer las lagrimas pero sabia que era algo imposible las lagrimas calleyon- Al final mi destino es sufrir_

 _Despues de haber acabado de ducharse, salio del baño y se tapo con una toalla de color rosado dio un sobresalto al escuchar que tocaron el timbre de la puerta pues estaba distraido. Bajo las escaleras y al llegar abrio la puerta dejando ver a un chico pelirosa que la miraba y luego se sonrojo._

 _Lucy no entendia el porque de su sonrojo pero al mirarse bien pudo entenderlo ella solo estaba en toalla, Natsu desvio la mirada para no mirarla y lucy se puso roja de la vergüenza se abrazo a si misma cubriendo sus pechos y subio corriendo las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto y vestirse._

 __Estaba tan distraida que olvide vestirme-estaba avergonzada-No podre ver a la cara a Natsu_

 _Termino de vestirse y nuevamente salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras viendo a Natsu sentado comodamente en el sofa de la sala._

 __Ah! Luce terminastes de vestirte -dijo natsu mostrando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas a lo que lucy asintio con la cabeza-Mira te he traido unos pastelillos para que comamos juntos_

 __Gra-gracias-dijo un poco sonrojada_

 _Se sento junto a Natsu y agarro uno de los pastelillos de chocolate, Mordio un poco y sonrio -Esta rico- penso por un momento dejo de pensar en aquellos y disfruto del pastelillo._

 __Te gusto Me algro-dijo natsu- Puedes comer otrl sin pena supongo que no habias comido_

 _Lucy hiba a dar otro bocado pero se detuvo._

 __Yo... -dejo el pastelilllo en la mesa y miro a natsu- Lo siento... Ayer te cause muchos problemas verdad?_

 _Natsu se puso de pie y delicadamente agarro las manos de lucy haciendo que se sonrojara por la actitud de su amigo._

 __No recuerdas las promesa que te hize cuando nos conocimos la primera vez-dijo natsu mirando a los ojos achocolatados de la rubia para despues ponerse de rodillas y besar su mano- Te prometi que te protegeria hasta que ya no pueda levantarme_

 _Lucy se sorprendio y luego sonrio, Natsu se levanto y de un rapido movimiento la jalo hacia el pegandola a su pecho -Mientras estes conmigo nadie va a lastimarte-dijo en voz baja como para que lucy lo escuchara y se sonrojara mientras que Natsu la seguia abrazando._

 __Nat-natsu-dijo lucy sonrojada tratando de separse de natsu ya que sentia que en cualquier momento su corazón estallaria- Natsu_

 __L-lo siento, No se que me paso-se separo de ella_

 _Sus mejillas estaban rojas y pudo ver que sus tambien lo estaban supuso que estaba llorando antes de el llegara de solo pensarlo le daba rabia._

 __Natsu...-murmuro lucy Natsu se acerco y toco su frente se exalto al ver que la chica estaba ardiendo en fiebre la cargo en sus brazos antes de que ella callera desmayada_

 __Tienes un poco de fiebre- subio las escaleras y abrio de una patada la puerta entro y acosto a la rubia en la cama-Ire a mojar un pañuelo y vuelvo mientras duermete_

 _Cerro la puerta y entro al baño que estaba al lado y golpeo la pared dejando salir toda su rabia que sentia por dentro -Luce estaba Llorando por sting- golpeo otra vez la pared y apreto sus dientes - ¡Maldita seas! Se controlo y de su bolsa de pantalón saco un pañuelo verde lo mojo y salio del baño para despues entrar al cuarto de la chica._

 __Luce -dijo pero no siguio pues vio como la chica estaba durmiendo Natsu acerco una silla de madera y se sento- No soporto verte llorar por el-dijo en su mente poniendole el pañuelo en la frente de lucy_

 _Gruño y acaricio su cabello rubio._

 __No puedo perder contra el -oculto sus ojos con su flequillo y poco a poco se acercaba a la rubia y besar sus labios- Yo voy a luchar por ti_

 _Se separo de ella y la miro tiernamente._

 __Porque yo te amo Luce_

 _..._

 __¿Que demonios estas diciendo Sting? -grito un señor ya mayor tenia su pelo negro con algunos mechones cafes- ¡Como que dejaras este trabajo!_

 __¡Esta decidido y hagas lo que hagas no vas a convencerme! -dijo sting mirando seriamente al señor que estaba a su frente- Apartir de hoy dejare este asqueroso trabajo_

 __¡No dejaras este trabajo hasta que nos entregues a Lucy Heartfilia! -alzo la voz sting se sorprendio_

 __¿Como sabes su nombre? -pregunto- ¿Quien demonios te dijo su nombre- se acerco a el agarrandolo de la playera- Responde Daniel_

 __Primero sueltame a no ser que quieras que te disparen en la cabeza- sting lo solto daniel se acomodo bien su playera y miro friamente al rubio- Segundo te estuve observando todo este tiempo_

 __Lucy no tiene nada que ver con esto Daniel -exclamo sting_

 __Sting conoces las reglas, asi que entreganos a esa chica-dijo daniel- Uno de mis mejores clientes me pago para que se la entregara ¡Asi que entregala!_

 __Eres tan lamentable como siempre-reia Sting a lo que daniel se sorprendio por su comportamiento- reia mientras ganaba todas las miradas de las personas que estaban dentro de esa sucia casa- Siempre nos das ordenes siempre nos tratas como si fueramos tus perros falderos y no se como tu mismo te soportas_

 __¿Que dijistes?_

 __Lo que escuchastes Daniel -lo miro friamente- Tambien se que este es un lugar prohibido a si que si te acercas o intentas hacerle algo a Lucy Hearfilia yo mismo voy a la policia y le digo sobre este patetico lugar... Aunque eso me incluya a mi_

 __¡Me estas amenazando Sting!_

 _¡Te estoy advirtiendo!_

 __Basta Sting no te enfrentes a Daniel-dijo un chico de pelo negro- No eres rival para el ni para sus hombres_

 __¡Callate Rogue! ¡Este hombre no hace más que humillarnos y pisotearnos a su antojo! -dijo sting- Pero lamento informale que apartir de hoy ya no soy el mismo Sting Eucliffe que conocia_

 _Miro a cada hombre que tenia su mirada puesta en el -Ustedes son pateticos mira que seguir las asquerosas ordenes de este tipo que desagradable- vio por ultima aquella casa en cual tubo que vivir por obligación y ordenes era una casa mediana por dentro y fuera estaba sucio y las paredes parecian desgastarse, Suspiro y se dio media vuelta ignorando lo que le ordenaban junto a el seguia rogue quien era su unigo amigo que tenia alli y en el unico que confiaba salio cerrando de una patada la puerta y siguio su camino._

 __Estas seguro de lo que hicistes Sting-dijo rogue_

 __Solo estoy haciendo lo correcto -oculto sus ojos con su flequillo- antes no tenia el valor de enfrentarme a el pero cuando conocia Lucy decidi cambiar_

 __Relamente de enamorastes de ella_

 __Si, voy a luchar por ella no puedo perder contra Natsu Dragneel -mostro una sonrisa confiada- Esa chica me robo el corazón frio que tenia aqui adentro y me entrego uno en el que era capas de renacer y enfrentarme a lo que temia._

 __Que pasara con Wendy-chan-pregunto_

 __No puedo dejarla sola le prometi buscar a su hermano y pienso cumplir mi palabra-miro hacia frente viendo el cielo se sentia calido y seguro por primera vez comprendio lo que esa chica le habia dicho al fin era libre despues de 5 año encerrado en una jaula siguiendo ordenes tras ordenes- No voy a dejar que te lastimen Lucy_

 _..._

 _Estaba orcureciendo y lucy habia empezado habrir sus ojos y se acomodo para despues tocarse su frente y ver que la fiebre habia bajado eso la alivio. Mirl ala izquierda y Natsu estaba durmiendo sentado en una silla de madera._

 _Acaricio su cabello rosado y sonrio la verdad es que siempre tenia curiocidad de tocar su cabello puntiaguado pero sentia verguenza de solo pedirselo pero ahora que el chico estaba durmiendo habia pensado que era la oportunidad perfecta. Natsu empezaba a dar señales de despertarse y lucy como niña buena dejo de tocar su suave cabellera y finjio como si nl hubiera hecho nada._

 __Natsu-murmuro lucy_

 __Te sientes mejor-pregunto natsu lucy solo asintio con la cabeza-Necesitas algo_

 _Lucy nego, Natsu la miro con una calida sonrisa a lo que lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

 __Ya me siento mucho mejor-dijo lucy sonriendo- Gracias natsu_

 _Natsu estaba inseguro de lo que decia lucy asi que pego su frente con la de la rubia y se separo cuando vio que ella decia la verdad. Lucy ante este acto se sonrojo -Te amo Luce- habia recordado las palabras que le habia dicho Natsu cuando estaba durmiendo su corazón no paraba de latir al recordar cuando la beso._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 ** _"Recuerdos"_**

 ** _Les he traido NaLu ¿Lucy correspondera a los sentimientos de Natsu? ¿Sting lograra buscar al hermano de Wwndy? Que pasara de aqui en adelante ;3_**

 ** _Que les parecio Minna perdonen si me tarde un poco pero no se me activaba mi celebro asi que comenze a escuchar musicas y pues ya ven_**

 ** _Espero sus reviews_**


End file.
